


High Heels

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Bishop’s partners help her get ready for an undercover assignment.





	High Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #566 "trip"

“Just so you know,” called Bishop, from behind the screen in Abby’s lab, where they were hiding recording devices in her undercover outfit, “this is _incredibly_ sexist.”

“We know,” said Tony. “But so are most drug dealers.”

“And neither of us has the legs for that skirt,” added McGee.

“Speak for yourself, Probie.”

McGee snorted. “Abs, are you done? In those heels, Bishop will need practice so she doesn’t—”

He broke off as Bishop came around the screen, pivoted on four-inch heels and drew her gun from _nowhere_. “I went through a girly phase in college,” she said, smugly.

THE END


End file.
